


Easy Tiger

by the_sky_is_forever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clumsiness, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hand to Hand Combat, Kissing, M/M, Protective Dean, Surprise Kissing, Training, Training Sessions, fighting techniques, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sky_is_forever/pseuds/the_sky_is_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides that, now Cas is human, he's going to need to combat training before he's allowed out to hunt. Sam and Kevin watch on in interest. Set in the ideal world where Dean did not kick Cas out of the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Tiger

Dean leant slightly to the side, putting all his weight onto his right leg, observing Cas. "It's not that I don't think you are capable..." Dean began, looking the new-human up and down. "It's more that I don't think you are exactly as you were before."

 

"Dean, contrary to your beliefs, I am not a baby." Cas grimaced.

 

The pair of them were stood in a large space in the 'bat-cave' wearing tracksuit bottoms and thin cotton t-shirts. Cas' arms were folded across his chest, huffily. Dean was contemplating how best to go about this.

 

"Okay, here's the deal, if you beat me three times out of five you can come with us on hunts." Dean decided.

 

Cas laughed, "Well that's making it easy."

 

Dean grinned. "We'll see."

 

Dean and Cas began to roll out their muscles. Dean swung his arms out and rolled his head, stretching his neck; Cas flexed his fingers and toes, thrusting out his chest at the same time, his back arching and cracking a couple of times.

 

And then they began to circle, eyeing each other up, searching for weak spots, areas left undefended. They knew each other’s fighting techniques very well but they had only fought the other a couple of times.

 

Cas grinned, taunting the other man, and stepped lightly forwards. Dean echoed him, stepping away. "Running, Dean?" Cas asked.

 

"You wish." Dean answered.

 

Sam was sat on the floor a little way off, watching them circle. "If neither of you get punched soon I'm going to go watch TV." He said in a bored voice.

 

Kevin, slouched next to Sam, nodded his agreement. "I want to see some action; I've been cooped up for months."

 

At their words Cas leapt at Dean swinging out an arm to punch him. Dean ducked under the swing and retaliated with a jab to Cas' ribs. Cas grunted at the blow. Dean swung again almost immediately but Cas parried the blow and kneed Dean in the stomach. Dean fell to the floor and Cas seized his opportunity, straddling the other man and pinning his arms down. "I win." He growled.

 

Dean threw the other man off, rolling over, and pinned him down. "Actually I don't think you do."

 

Sam began to count down from ten as Cas struggled to free himself.

 

"Three... Two... Aaaand one."

 

Dean laughed. "I win." He declared.

Cas got to his feet sullenly. "Best out of five." He reminded Dean.

 

They began again. After a couple of minutes of hits to either man and some grappling on the floor, Castiel found himself pinned to the ground once more. "Easy tiger." Dean grinned, face hovering over Cas'.

 

"Ten... Nine..." Sam began his countdown.

 

"Go to Hell, Dean." Cas hissed, competitively.

 

"Seven..."

 

"That's polite." Dean answered with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Four... Three..."

 

"I think it's safe to say I've won this one too." Dean smiled.

 

"Two..."

 

At the last second, Cas threw all of his strength into his arms and heaved Dean over. "Or not." He replied as Sam began again.

 

"Three..."

 

Dean struggled under Cas' force.

 

"Two..."

 

"Dammit." Dean cursed, letting his muscles relax.

 

"One."

 

"I win!" Cas yelled, leaping to his feet. He leant down and pulled the other man off the ground, ecstatic.

 

Sam laughed at his brother’s face. "Best out of five, remember?" He grinned.

 

Several bruised, and possibly broken, bones later they were two apiece and Cas was coming out top in the final round.

 

Dean grunted as he kicked Cas in the stomach, causing the ex-angel to stumble backwards. Dean took his advantage and grabbed Cas' shoulder and pulled forwards, hard. Being pulled and a sudden shift of direction sent Cas to the floor, landing on his front with a loud thump. As soon as he landed he rolled onto his back and flipped himself up, dodging Dean's attempt to pin him down. Dean was thrown off balance and he yelled loudly as Cas jumped onto the hunters back, legs wrapped around his waist, hands pulling Dean's arms back. Dean span round, throwing the man off his back aggressively. Kevin leant forwards, keenly, eyes watching their every move.

 

Dean and Cas circled, predator-like.

Eyes narrowing, Cas bared his teeth.

 

Dean feinted to the left before spinning round and swinging at the right side of Cas' head. His knuckles connected with Cas' cheekbone, with a crunching sound. Cas cried out, stumbling slightly. Dean flexed his hand out, already advancing on the ex-angel. He threw himself at Cas, all efforts going into taking the smaller man down. Dean's pride wouldn't let him fail. Dean swung at Cas and the ex-angel grabbed Dean's arm yanking it backwards, a horrifying crack resounded through the room. Dean used the momentum of Cas' tactic to throw Cas to the ground, and Cas landed on his knees. Cas span on his knees and yanked Dean down, flipping the hunter over his head so that Dean landed on his back, hard. Cas turned around and straddled Dean, wrapping his legs firmly around him, and pressed Dean's arms to the ground, either side of the hunters head.

 

"Ten." Sam began, excited.

 

Cas chuckled darkly. "I think I may have won this one."

 

"Nine."

 

"And that's three out of five."

 

"Eight."

 

"So I guess I'm coming on hunts with you." His voice was victorious.

 

"Seven."

 

Dean grunted and tried to free his arms.

 

"Six." Sam laughed at Dean.

 

Cas grinned down at the hunter. "What's the matter Dean? Can't you get out?" He taunted.

 

"Five."

 

Dean tried to push Cas backwards, so he could flip himself up.

 

"Four."

 

Cas pushed down on Dean, hard. "No way."

 

"Three."

 

"Nearly there, Dean." Cas whispered.

 

"Two."

 

Cas laughed.

 

"One!" Sam shouted.

 

Cas let go of Dean and rolled off. "I win!" He yelled. "I'm going hunting!"

 

Dean flopped back on the floor. "Dammit I _had_ that one."

 

Sam laughed loudly. "Dean, at no point in that did you _have it_." He stood up and wandered out of the room with a grin on his face, having just witnessed his big brother getting his ass kicked. Kevin followed Sam out saying something about being starving.

 

Cas looked down at the hunter, lying on the floor, and grinned. "You okay, down there?" He asked, sauntering across to stand over him.

 

Dean glared at him before grabbing at Cas' legs and bringing him crashing down. Unfortunately Cas landed on top of Dean. Dean yelled out in surprise. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!" He shouted, trying to push Cas off.

 

The two of them caught the other's eye and burst out laughing, simultaneously, as their limbs got tangled up and they wriggled to get free.

 

Giving up, Dean lay flat on his back half on top of Cas, snickering slightly. He turned his head to the left ever so slightly to look at his best friend. Cas' blue eyes stared back, unblinking, face impassive.

 

Unthinking, Cas moved his arm over, his fingers searching for Dean's. His eyes searched Dean's face for a hint of if he was doing the right thing as his hand closed around Dean's, fingers intertwining. His other hand came up and his fingers brushed lightly against the hunter's cheek. Dean's jaw slackened, his free arm snaking round to scoop Cas in even closer than he already was.

 

Dean's breath was warm on his face and, as Cas breathed in Dean's familiar smell deeply, he smiled nervously. The faces barely inches apart, Dean softly murmured Cas' name. It was a question.

 

"Yes?" The ex-angel replied in a hushed, hopeful, voice.

 

Dean opened his mouth to reply but he was unable to force the words out and found himself leaning forwards, his lips yearning for Cas', eyes searching the other man's.

 

As their mouths connected, Dean rolled over so he was on top of Cas. Cas ran one hand delicately down Dean's arm, the other gently intertwining in the hunters hair.

 

A loud voice from the doorway interrupted them, causing them to panic and scramble away from each other, "About time!" Sam exclaimed, grinning down at his brother and friend. "And also slightly gross." He added as an afterthought.

 

Dean and Cas were both blushing furiously and neither could seem to think of anything to say at all.

 

"Kevin get in here! You'll never guess what-"

 

"Were Dean and Cas making out?" Kevin interrupted, half-running through the door. At the looks on their faces he grinned. "Finally."

 

"I'm calling Charlie." Sam announced pulling out his phone.

 

On the floor, Dean rolled over onto his front, hiding his face and groaning in embarrassment. Cas just smiled and lay back on the floor, pressing his lips to Dean's temple reassuringly. Dean uncovered his face and grinned at Cas. They kissed briefly, separating at the sound of Sam's voice.

 

"Hey, Charlie? You'll never guess what just- Wait how did you guess that?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this: [buy me a coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/A831F9U)


End file.
